


A Moment (and a moment, and a moment) of Your Time

by AnaliseGrey



Series: Along the Way Adjacent [8]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Caleb's brilliant, Interrogation play, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Sexual Roleplay, Sexy uses for magic, Smut, dunamancy, non-traditional uses of magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaliseGrey/pseuds/AnaliseGrey
Summary: Caleb's been hard at work figuring out morespecializeduses for dunamancy, and Molly gets to reap the sexy rewards.





	A Moment (and a moment, and a moment) of Your Time

“Would you like to play a game, _schatz_?”

Molly’s eyes flick up from the last of his dinner to glance around. He’s not sure when everyone else left the table, but he and Caleb are alone sitting around the large table in Caleb’s Mansion. It’s been a quiet day of travel, peaceful, the sun shining with a cool breeze blowing, leaving everyone in excellent spirits.

Caleb’s been shooting him considering looks all day, and Molly- for once- knows it’s not for anything _he’s_ done, which means it’s _Caleb_ that’s up to something, and isn’t that just wonderful?

Molly slouches back in his chair, pushing his plate away from himself while he lets a lazy smile curl at his lips.

“And what sort of game did you have in mind, dear?”

Caleb pushes his chair back as well, rising to come around the side of the table to stand at Molly’s side, cupping Molly’s jaw in a warm hand. Molly tilts his face into it, kissing and nuzzling Caleb’s palm before Caleb lifts his hand to stroke Molly’s hair, running his fingers through it. Molly hums, then hitches a breath when Caleb’s fingers tighten, getting a handful and tugging Molly’s head back to better see his face.

“I’ve been experimenting with something, and I believe it’s time to attempt to put it into practice. Are you feeling adventurous this evening, Mr. Mollymauk?”

“Why Mr. Caleb,” Molly purrs, trying to look as salacious as he can with his head tilted at such an angle. “I’m always feeling adventurous.”

Caleb’s lips quirk, his eyes narrowing, and Molly feels his stomach give a pleasant flip. He loves it when Caleb is soft, loving and gentle, but he also loves it equally as much when Caleb decides he wants to _play_ ; and it looks as if it’s going to be a play sort of evening.

“Well then, _schatz_.” Caleb loosens his grip on Molly’s hair and steps back to give him room to stand. “Shall we?”

They head upstairs, and a thrill goes up Molly’s spine as he enters their room to find not their regular bed, but the special one Caleb sometimes summons with the Mansion, intricate vines carved into the head and foot boards. He’s temporarily distracted from the bed by Caleb’s arms winding around his middle, pulling Molly back against his chest. He nuzzles, pressing his lips to Molly’s shoulder through the fabric of his coat.

“Why don’t you get undressed, _schatz_ , and then lay down on the bed when you’re ready.”

Molly bounces over to the chair for the vanity that Caleb created for him and sits, quickly working his boots off. His coat gets draped over the back of the chair, his sleeve covers dropped across the vanity’s surface. He checks himself in the mirror and deftly removes his jewelry, not wanting to risk getting anything tangled. When it’s all out he stands, quickly divesting himself of his shirt, then shimmying out of his pants. The air in the room is pleasantly warm, though not stuffy, and Molly stretches, arms up over his head and tail giving a small shiver as his back pops. He lowers his arms then saunters over to the bed where Caleb is waiting, watching him with a small smile and a glint of want in his eyes that has a flare of heat flashing across Molly’s skin. Caleb hasn’t undressed to the extent Molly has, still retaining his pants, but he’s barefoot, his coat, book holsters, and shirt left on top of a trunk against the far wall. As Molly gets close, Caleb reaches for him and Molly goes willingly, Caleb’s hand finding the back of Molly’s neck. Caleb squeezes, drawing him in to a searing kiss, and Molly happily melts into it as Caleb’s other hand finds his hip, thumb rubbing along the lines of flowers he’d let Jester ink there ages ago.

Caleb pulls back far sooner than Molly’d prefer and moves his hands to Molly’s shoulders, gently spinning him to face the bed before patting Molly’s ass. “On the bed now, _schatz_.”

Molly gives his hips a shimmy, eliciting a quiet laugh from Caleb before he hops up onto the bed, flopping over onto his back and spreading his limbs out like a starfish.

“Ready! Do with me as you will, darling.”

That earns a snort from Caleb, and he just stands by the side of the bed for a moment, hands on his hips, looking down fondly at Molly. Then he utters a word, and the carved vines on the head and foot boards of the bed slither forward, wrapping snugly around Molly’s wrists and ankles, tugging them until Molly’s held securely in place, vulnerable, helpless and completely at Caleb’s mercy.

There are very few places he’d rather be.

He wriggles, enjoying the feel of the fine sheets under him, the vines tugging back against him- soft against his skin, but firm in their hold. Even when playing at being mean, Caleb is careful, keeping Molly’s comfort in mind.

Molly settles against the mattress, letting himself sink down into it, and looks up at Caleb, arching an elegant eyebrow.

“So, love- what sort of game are we playing this evening? You’d mentioned something new you were toying with?”

A smile quirks along Caleb’s lips, and he sits at Molly’s side, near his hip, and reaches a hand to pet gently at Molly’s leg, his fingertips lightly brushing against the sensitive skin of Molly’s inner thigh, making Molly squirm. “Well, I have been working on dunamancy as you know, and while there are certainly more generally useful applications, I am always curious as to smaller, more-” Caleb pauses a moment, contemplative. “- _specialized_ uses, for certain spells. I believe I have stumbled upon one such use. It is not untested, I would not risk your well-being in that way, _schatz_ , and so I can say it is safe, and while you may suffer under it, I don’t believe it will be an entirely unpleasant experience.”

“Why Caleb-” Molly grins. “Have you been playing without me?”

The flush that lights on Caleb’s cheekbones and the tips of his ears is in direct contrast to how stern his voice is. “That is none of your concern, Mr. Mollymauk. What _is_ of your concern is the rules of our little game, if you’re still amenable.”

“Oh please, do tell. I’d say I’m on the edge of my seat, but well…” Molly tugs purposefully at the vines again, illustrating his point.

Caleb huffs a laugh, and lets his fingertips trail up the inside of Molly’s thigh as he speaks.

“The rules are simple, _schatz_. You are going to think of a code word, different than your safeword, and all you have to do is not tell me what it is. If you manage not to tell me by the end of a predetermined length of time, then you get to come.”

Molly does his best to ignore the feel of Caleb’s fingers as they trace patterns over his skin. “And what happens if I _do_ tell you the word?”

Caleb’s smile pulls to a grin. “Well, I suppose we would need to see, wouldn’t we?”

Molly thinks, his tail flicking on the mattress next to him as he considers. “What would the length of time be? How long do I have to hold out?”

“What would be the fun in telling you that, _schatz_?” Caleb taps his temple lightly with a fingertip. “I will be tracking the time and doing my best to convince you to tell me the word. What do you think?”

Molly has no idea what it is that Caleb’s cooked up, spell-wise, but there are few things hotter in his opinion than Caleb’s mind, especially when he’s doing sexy smart magic stuff. How can he say no? So he tilts his head back dramatically, stretching as much as he can to splay himself further on the bed.

“I think you’re not going to get me to talk. Do your worst, vile fiend. My resolution is iron clad.”

Caleb snickers, then pats Molly’s hip.

“As you wish, _liebling_.”

Caleb stands and goes to a nearby cabinet, pulling out a small glass bottle. It’s one Molly recognizes, an incarnation of one of his favorite scented oils. It’s sold by a small shop in Zadash, and Caleb had made sure to get some on their last stop there, committing the scent to memory so that he could properly replicate it in the Mansion. He carries a small vial with him now so that he can refresh his memory every so often, and it warms Molly’s heart the care Caleb takes even in the little things.

Oil in-hand, Caleb makes his way back to the bed, and the scent of bergamot fills the space near the bed as he plucks the stopper out of the top of the vial and drizzles a stream of oil over Molly’s lower belly and hips, making sure to drip a generous amount over Molly’s cock and balls. He replaces the stopper and sets the bottle aside on the small nightstand nearby before making his way back to sit on the edge of the bed, drawing his fingers through the oil gathered in a small pool at Molly’s belly button. His fingers drag down, sliding smoothly over the length of Molly’s cock up to the tip, and the tiefling fights not to squirm.

“Is that the best you’ve got?”

Caleb’s grin had shrunk down to a smile while he was applying the oil, and while it doesn’t grow back to a grin, the smile _sharpens_ , turning a very attractive shade of predatory, and Molly shivers under Caleb’s gaze.

“ _Schatz_ , I think you know it’s not.”

Caleb’s voice has lowered, gone gravely, and Molly can’t quiet help another shiver. Caleb knows very well what that voice does to him, and that is _cheating_.

“Do your worst.”

Caleb doesn’t bother to dignify that with a verbal response, instead choosing to wrap his fingers around Molly’s cock and stroke lazily up the length of it, from root to tip. There are many things Molly loves about Caleb, and his hands just one among many. Caleb’s fingers are long and elegant, with odd callouses from the hours spent writing, dexterous beyond measure from the years spent practicing fiddly arcane movements; above all else, they always feel amazing when wrapped around his dick, and this time’s no different.

Molly swallows down a whine as he hardens under Caleb’s slow but steady ministrations, the movements never speeding up, never growing in intensity, and it’s a little maddening. He wants to tell Caleb to go faster, to tighten his grip, _something_ , but he knows it won’t be that easy. If it were, it wouldn’t be worth playing for. So he takes a deep breath that’s only marginally shaky on the exhale, and does his best to steady himself.

They’ve been together for awhile now, which means Caleb and his wicked memory have a lot of practice in knowing exactly how to wind Molly up, what buttons to push, where he’s most sensitive, what precisely he likes, and it feels like Caleb is using every last shred of this information to bring Molly slowly but steadily toward the edge. Molly keeps telling himself it won’t be this easy, that Caleb’s teasing, will bring him to the edge then back off, requesting the word before he continues. Molly just goes with it, enjoying the sensations while they last, doing his best to hold his hips still against the onslaught of sensation.

He thinks he’s doing alright until Caleb shifts, moving down the bed so he’s laying down on his belly between Molly’s legs, his narrow shoulders still enough to press Molly’s thighs further open and Molly squirms at the increased feel of delicious vulnerability. His grip on Molly’s cock shifts so he’s holding it steady at the base, and begins licking, small gentle kitten licks to the head and just under and Molly can’t keep still at that, his hips bucking up without his say so. Caleb merely shifts a bit closer, using his free arm to pin Molly’s hips down before getting back to work.

Molly groans, his back arching up off the mattress far as the vines will allow as Caleb stops licking and instead sucks the head of Molly’s dick into his mouth. He doesn’t go any further, but swirls his tongue around the sensitive underside as he starts stroking his hand up and down the rest of the length.

It’s fine; this is fine. This isn’t anything Caleb hasn’t done to him before, and he knows he can endure it. The pleasure is beginning to build in the pit of his stomach, toes curling and tail lashing as Caleb spins him higher and higher, and Molly mutters a curse as Caleb pulls off with an obscenely wet _pop_.

“Are you ready to tell me your word, _schatz_? I can see you’re having a good time, and I’m glad. I like to make you feel good. I will make you feel _so_ good, _liebling_ , if you only tell me what the code word is.”

Molly’s initial response gets choked off with a moan as Caleb dips his fingers in more slick from Molly’s belly and begins gently fondling Molly’s balls. Molly squirms under the attention, helplessly pulling at the vines that hold him captive, panting for air.

“ _Fuck._ ” Molly breathes, his hips twitching as much as they can, and wishing Caleb would touch his cock again. “Fuck, Caleb, I-”

Caleb glances up the length of Molly’s body, brow raised. “Ready to tell me already?”

Molly growls, clenching his eyes shut and shaking his head. “No, damnit.”

“As you wish, _schatz_. We will continue, then, but perhaps I need to be more persuasive.” He can hear the smile in Caleb’s voice as he shifts again, and when Molly opens his eyes to look, Caleb’s gotten up from where he was laying between Molly’s legs and is now sitting tailor-style, his knees resting against Molly’s spread thighs. It’s a matter of seconds before Caleb’s hand closes on Molly’s cock again, but something seems different. He’s not going slow anymore, isn’t teasing. He’s working Molly like he has the single-minded intent to make Molly come as quickly as possible, and if it didn’t feel so fucking good, there’d probably be some sort of warning bell ringing in Molly’s mind.

As it is, it feels fucking _incredible_ \- as previously mentioned, Caleb knows precisely what he’s doing- and it’s not long before Molly feels the edge approaching once more at breakneck speed, his balls tightening and back arching, unable to control the lashing of his tail. His orgasm is almost on him, he’s a split second from coming, when he hears Caleb mutter something, barely catches some sort of movement from Caleb’s free hand, and then Caleb pulls both hands away.

Molly’s about to wail in dismay when he has the realization that the sensation isn’t diminishing. He still feels like he’s about to come, right on the agonizing edge of climax, that razor-thin line past the point of no return but just before completion, and to his growing amazement and horror, he realizes he’s _stuck_ there.

“What-” It’s difficult to form words; he’s not usually at his best immediately prior to orgasm, and this is a _whole_ other level of intense. “What did you _do_?”

Caleb hums and draws a finger lightly up the underside of Molly’s dick and Molly shouts, thrashing against the restraints. He’s stuck, unable to come, unable to back off, and the touch of Caleb’s finger is an additional layer of pleasure that remains after he pulls his hand away.

“The specific technical aspects are a bit difficult to explain, but it’s a combination of dunamancy and transmutation magic. In a more general sense, as I’m sure you’re beginning to understand, it means you are...paused, as it were. You won’t be able to come until I let you, but you also won’t be able to, eh, cool off.” He loosely grips Molly’s cock and strokes up and down once, and _gods_ , Molly doesn’t even know what to _do_ with the way that feels.

He’s already at the sharp peak of pleasure, but every new touch from Caleb, each added bit of sensation ratchets the pleasure higher, and Molly has no idea if there’s an upper limit. As Caleb continues to touch him, lightly, gently, the sensations layer and grow, never diminishing, but never enough to push him over the edge. Soon he’s drowning in it, can’t stop writhing against the rumpled sheets, and he could sooner stop the tides than stop the gut-deep moans Caleb keeps wrenching out of him. It’s amazing. It’s agony. His whole body feeling like one enormous raw nerve, and after a point it doesn’t seem to matter _where_ Caleb touches him. He’s barely processing the places where Caleb’s fingertips fall- every fleeting bit of sensation seems to draw a straight line to his dick, and it’s not long before he’s begging, pleading with Caleb to let him come, but Caleb’s only response is to ask for the code word. Molly is incredibly proud of himself that he manages to say no, even if it comes out on a sob.

The touches continue- a thumbnail catching lightly over his nipple, slicked fingertips dragging maddeningly up and down the sides of his cock, flicks of Caleb’s tongue over the head- and Molly thinks he might actually lose his mind if this goes on much longer.

It takes Molly a moment to realize Caleb’s stopped touching him, the sensations are so strong. There’s a pat to his thigh, which is just different enough from the other touches that it catches his attention. He struggles to focus and looks to find Caleb smiling at him from where he’s still seated between Molly’s legs.

“The time is up, _schatz_. You have done so well.”

The words are slow to process, but they finally sink through. He _won_. He did it. The satisfaction is short-lived as Caleb takes him in-hand again, and Molly sobs out a breath.

“Please, _please_ , Caleb, please you said, you _said_ , you-”

“Shhh, _liebling_ , I know, I know it is very intense. Would you like to come, Molly?”

“ _Fuck_.” Molly doesn’t think he’s ever wanted anything so much in his entire life. “Caleb, please, I was good, I did it, please let me come, _please_ -”

“Yes, _schatz_ , you’ve been _very_ good.” Caleb starts stroking him again, grip firm, way smoothed by the oil, and with each twist of Caleb’s wrist Molly feels another noise ripped out of him and if it didn’t feel so _good_ , he’d be convinced he was dying. He’s sure he’s going to go mad, all the layering of sensation more than he’s ever thought to experience, and he’s about to start begging again when he hears Caleb murmur, “Come for me, _schatz_.” and with a flick of his wrist, dismisses the spell he’s been holding on Molly.

Molly chokes on a scream as his orgasm slams through him like a bolt of lightening, his vision flashing white and his whole body arching up and pulling taut like an overstrung bow. When he regains awareness, he’s laying boneless on the mattress, the vines retracted, and his arms and legs free. Caleb is sitting next to him, a warm, damp cloth in his hand, gently wiping Molly’s chest and belly clean. Molly wants to ask what happened, to tell Caleb it was amazing. He wants to say that he’s never felt anything like it before, that he’s wrung out like a dish rag, muscles aching and tired and _incredible_.

Instead, what comes out of his mouth is a quiet whine that while it doesn’t get the idea across, does catch Caleb’s attention; he pauses in wiping Molly down to smile at him, soft and warm, and Molly can feel that smile all the way down to his toes.

“How do you feel, _liebling_?”

“Good. Great.” Molly lifts a hand to pat at Caleb’s where it’s come to a stop on Molly’s stomach, but he misses, his limbs not entirely under his control yet. “Will absolutely wanna do again...just maybe not right away.”

There’s a warm chuckle that makes Caleb’s eyes crinkle at the edges, his expression growing impossibly fonder; if Molly thought he was floating already, now he feels he could fly.

“I am glad you enjoyed it, _schatz_. It took some effort to get the spell to work right, but it looks as if it was worth the effort.”

Molly hums, still warm and content in the afterglow as Caleb finishes cleaning him up. By the time Caleb’s undressed and laid down next to him for cuddles, Molly’s purring quietly, barely able to keep his eyes open. He drapes himself over Caleb, latching on like a limpet as Caleb pets his hair, his shoulder, and he’s almost asleep before a thought works its way up through the sluggish pile of goo that’s all that’s left of his brain at the moment.

“Wait...” Molly forces himself back to partial wakefulness as something Caleb said comes back to him. “You said this wasn’t untested. Who did you test it on?”

Caleb coughs, and when Molly glances up at his face, it’s gone red as a strawberry.

“Eh, well- on myself. I wouldn’t- couldn’t- risk it, not until I knew how the magic would work, I had to be certain…”

Molly gasps in delight, eyes widening. “ _Caleb_! You were doing sexy magic stuff without me? I’m crushed.”

“It wasn’t really all that exciting,” Caleb mutters, determinedly petting Molly’s hair as if it’ll distract the tiefling. “It was mostly learning to hold concentration and figure out the proper somatic motions-”

“ _Sexy magic_ , Caleb.” Molly gently pokes Caleb in the stomach to emphasize his point, earning him a sheepish smile. “I bet it was a lot more _exciting_ than you think it was.” Molly waggles his eyebrows at him and Caleb laughs.

“I assure you, _schatz,_ it really wasn’t. But if you are really interested, perhaps you can be involved in my next _research_ session.”

Molly shivers happily, snuggling closer and getting comfy again, barely stifling a yawn. “That sounds lovely, dear. Give me five minutes for a quick rest, and I’ll happily express my thanks at your academic pursuits.”

Above him, Caleb huffs a laugh and kisses the top of Molly’s head. “Take your time, _schatz_. I’m in no rush.”

Jaw cracking with another yawn, Molly hums a reply as he slips into a much-needed nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another of those ideas that hit me and would not let me be. ^_^
> 
> Want to ask a question, yell about these guys or just say hi? Come find me on Tumblr at [Analisegrey](https://analisegrey.tumblr.com/) or on twitter under the same handle.


End file.
